Missing
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: House and Cuddy reflect and look for a new beginning. after season finale. random angst. songfic. Huddles.


Disclaimer: Don't own. If did. Season finale wouldn't be the way it was, or at least not completely.

AN: OoOo. An angsty, but happy, Huddy fanfic because I'm as bored as hell and yeah. So read on! Oh right, this is Cuddles' POV (sorry, I've taken to calling her Cuddles now … I can't seem to stop) then switches to House's – even though there's no obvious change, you can tell in the wording and descriptions. Oh … btw, this takes place right after the season finale, which totally doesn't exist. -.- And of course, to get me in the mood, I had to rewatch the ending of it. I was shaking …

Don't own the song, Evanesence does. It's "Missing" and doesn't really fit the story ...

* * *

The day dawned and sunlight streamed in the window, shinning on the bed. Even though it was a nice spring day, a think comforter covered the bed, and under it, burrowed Lisa Cuddy. Her hair was tied in a loose bun, and loose strands framed her face. She had fallen asleep shortly before dawn, even though she had crawled in bed long before then the night before. As her eyes fluttered open, her sighed and snuggled under the warm comforter. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying before she fell asleep, and it was almost impossible to see the usual warm that they held.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

Sighing quietly, she sat up and her eyes flickered around the room, taking in the new day. As she slip her feet into her slippers, she shook her hair free of it's loose bun and ran a brush through her hair quickly. Leaning against the headboard, Lisa sighed before letting tears to fall from her eyes for the second time that day.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Something had died within her the night when Wilson had returned from dropping House off at Mayfield, and she didn't like it. Suddenly, she found herself wishing to go back in time, hoping to relive the past week and it's events. As soon as Wilson had stepped into the small dinner where she, Cameron and Chase had gathered, she felt the happiness in her face fall. Even though she had hoped House would have admitted his weakness, and need for help, she hadn't wanted it to be like this. A part of her had wanted him to insist that Wilson drive him back and, when House and Wilson stopped at the diner, Cuddy wanted them to both come through the door.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

It wasn't the situation she now found herself in, having to face numerous questions from the board, or the fact that she felt partly responsible for the current situation House was now in. It was the way she had treated him, and she, even to her own surprise, felt guilty about it. She knew the truth about the events of the past few nights and wished that everything House had imagined was true. There was a flame inside her heart, which whenever House had been near her, suddenly flared up. Even after all those years, and everything they had said to one another, she felt something deeper for him. Something that no one would believe if she had told them. There was something about Gregory House that made her love him.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

When he first stepped into the small room, he instantly felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He, for the first time in years, was lonely. Suddenly, House realized, the cause for his loneliness and, as he dug deeper, the reason he was in this place. It was his mistakes that has put him there, and his mistakes that had made him lonely. Without comfort, Greg House sank down onto the bed and pulled out his cellphone, one of the few objects that had not been snatched from his within the first few minutes of his arrival.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

He clicked through his contacts, pausing slightly at some, and hurriedly clicking past others. Though there was one that he always paused at, not sure if he should skip it or not. She probably didn't want to hear from him now, or even in a few days, or even a month from now. But, ignoring that, and the fact that he had spent the whole night flipping though his contacts and it was now seven in the morning and she was probably asleep, he quickly clicked on the "Send Message" button and typed out a quick message.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

After a few moments, to his surprise, a response was received, a simple, "What do you want?" But either way, he smiled and typed back a quick response of "A friend to talk to."

House didn't think she's respond to that, hell, they weren't even acquaintances now, but he hoped, deep inside, that Lisa would listen to him, and be there for him if he needed her.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

And as Lisa's simple response, "Of course, what's bothering you?" came back to him, Gregory House sighed and took a deep breath, typing out his final message, hoping that she wouldn't kill him later for it.

"I love you Lisa."

AN2: Okay … weird and random. It probably makes no sense at all … so whatever. It's almost one in the morning here, so what can you expect?


End file.
